Je découvre
by Pictor Nauco
Summary: Cuando Percy Jackson vuelve a la escuela tras haber derrotado a Gea y escapado del Tártaro todos notan que ha cambiado. No les da ninguna pista sobre su desaparición, no hay manera de descubrirlo. ¿O si?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Rick Riordan.

* * *

**I.**

**James I**

Desde que Percy volvió a la escuela se comportaba diferente. No sabría explicarlo, para ser sinceros, pero el el joven delgado de ojos verdes definitivamente había cambiado.

_Flash-back_

Era el primer día de clases, y cuando iba de camino a la escuela, hubo un accidente de coche a unas cuadras de donde estaba. Y si, llegué algunos minutos tras el inicio de clases.

Cuando entró al aula de inglés -interrumpiendo ruidosamente- había un chico desgarbado de pelo negro y ojos verdes de pie frente a la clase. Parecía nervioso y no dejaba de jugar con el borde de su remera. Nunca lo había visto antes.

En el almuerzo, gracias a los murmullos de los curiosos, me enteré de que aquel muchacho se llamaba Percy Jackson. Al parecer era el hijastro de Paul Boolfis -director y profesor de inglés- y había sido expulsado de todas las escuelas a las que había asistido. Aquello me produjo cierta desconfianza.

Escuchamos una explosión durante la clase de historia. Todos salieron del aula y corrieron en tropel hacia el origen del sonido. Al parecer Perseus Jackson había hecho explotar el salón de música el primer día de escuela. Comenzaba a entender la razón por la cual lo habían expulsado de tantas instituciones.

Cuando finalmente me decidí a entablar conversación con él, descubrí que en realidad Perseus no era como lo había imaginado. Prefería no ser llamado por su nombre completo, era amable y, aunque no era tímido, no se abría mucho a la conversación y parecía elegir cuidadosamente lo que decía, como si temiera revelar información importante.

Nos hicimos amigos relativamente rápido y pronto se integró al grupo. Eramos Percy, Jack, Louanne, Mary, Sean, y yo.

Un día antes de las vacaciones de verano,tuvimos una charla amena sobre lo que planeábamos hacer durante en tiempo libre.

La mayoría se quedaba en casa; Mary tenía que visitar a una tía en Florida y Percy iba a un campamento de verano con el que parecía muy entusiasmado.

Después de eso, desapareció. Nadie sabía a dónde había ido y su padrastro, al preguntarle en un ataque de valentía si sabía donde estaba su hijastro, balbuceó unas cuantas frases incoherentes y se fue murmurando entre dientes con aspecto asustado.

Volvimos a ver a Percy un año después. Ya no era el mismo; parecía mas serio, mas receloso, y a menudo tenía con la mirada perdida.

En cuanto le preguntábamos el por qué había desaparecido, su rostro palidecía y su expresión se tornaba fría y distante, pero se reponía rápidamente y cambiaba de tema, evadiendo la pregunta.

Siempre ha sido algo extraño, usaba expresiones algo diferentes, nunca respondió nada concreto en cuanto a la razón por la cual desaparecía a mitad del día y no sabíamos mucho sobre su familia, pero ya era demasiado. Si antes era extraño, ahora era aterrador. También parecía más peligroso. Hubo un momento en el que noté por accidente el tatuaje en su brazo. No me había dado cuenta hasta eso momento de que tuviera algo grabado con tinta en la piel. Me pregunté que significaba. Era algo así como algunas lineas con símbolos que no se me hacían familiares. Me quedé observando el dibujo de color negro hasta que él se dio cuenta y quitó el brazo con un movimiento brusco.

No volvió a hablar mucho a menos que le hicieras una pregunta directa, no volvió a reír como antes, nos evadía.

Pero todo empeoró cuando tuvimos la primera clase de natación del año.

Percy al principio no tenía planeado asistir. Sé que lo obligaron, y por mucho que se resistió y objetó, al final tuvo que ceder.

Todo iba bien hasta que tuvo que quitarse la camiseta. Estoy seguro de que todos contuvieron la respiración. Perecía como si hubiera sido arrojado a una chimenea, apuñalado repetidas veces, empujado por las escaleras y golpeado con un látigo al rojo vivo empuñado por un cíclope particularmente iracundo .

Las cicatrices que mostraba en su pecho y espalda no habían estado ahí antes .Tal vez algunas, pero no tantas.

No importa cuantas veces lo interrogamos -y cuando digo interrogamos hablo de aproximadamente las treinta personas que tomaban aquella clase- no soltó ni una palabra que nos pudiera dar alguna pista.

Me prometí a mi mismo una cosa, yo iba a descubrirlo.

**Sean I**

Si dijera que todo era como siempre, estaría mintiendo. Yo lo notaba, todos lo notaban. Pero nadie se atrevía a decir nada muy acusador. Y, ciertamente, nadie sabía tampoco que hacer.

-¡Hey!

-¿Qué hay de nuevo?- James se acercaba trotando.

-No mucho, la verdad…excepto tal vez…- James compartía mi preocupación.

Percy Jackson ya no era….él.

\- Hay algo que quiero contarte. Hoy, quiero decir que, ¿recuerdas que Percy no parecía muy entusiasmado con la clase de natación, de la que por cierto, tu escapaste? Bueno, yo...creo que ya se la razón...

-Muy bien, Sherlock. Así que dime, ¿Qué le pasa?-pregunté con voz juguetona .

-Él tiene…algunas marcas- dijo dudando.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Está cubierto de cicatrices, no sé cómo pudo-

-¿Me podrías explicar de qué diablos estás hablando?-interrumpí exasperado.

\- Estoy hablando, de que parece haber sido torturado por ex convictos rusos, de eso estoy hablando.

Me quedé pensando en la conversación que tuve con James. Cada vez me ponía más nervioso.

Todo era extraño. Muy extraño. Y lo que sea que estuviera ocultando Perseus Jackson era algo importante.

Pensaba en la conversación con James de camino a la clase de Historia, esperando que hubiera algún milagro que hiciera que el aula explotara repentinamente o algo. Sin embargo no me suelo caracterizar por tener tan buena suerte. Al parecer el aula seguía en perfecto estado y sin rastro alguno de una explosión. _Fantástico._

De todas formas, al menos había algo positivo en todo esto, y era que en la cautivante clase de Historia, me sentaba junto a Percy.

Me senté a su lado, saludándolo con la mano. Él me devolvió el gesto sin mucho entusiasmo.

Cuando el profesor- medio calvo y algo distraído- comenzó la clase, me fije disimuladamente en mi compañero. Parecía absorto en sus pensamientos mientras observaba por la ventana abierta.

Recordando algo de lo que me había dicho James, me fijé en su antebrazo expuesto.

Mi amigo tenía razón, tenía tatuadas unas líneas que carecían de sentido para mí y una especie de horca. También estaban las iniciales SPQR. Desvié la mirada.

Mientras salíamos, le pregunté suavemente que significaban aquellas letras. Me miró como si me hubiera salido un tercer ojo y luego se fue, dejándome en la puerta con las palabras en la boca.

Cuando lo encontré por los pasillos se disculpó en voz baja por haberme dejado, pero no respondió a mi pregunta.

Cuando llegamos al gimnasio -Percy parecía bastante aliviado de que esta semana no fuera natación-todos miraban emocionados hacia la pared.

El señor Morris, que enseñaba gimnasia, estaba instalando los arneses en el muro de escalada. No escalábamos muy seguido y era divertido. Nos pidió que hiciéramos una fila frente al muro. Me giré y vi como Percy se situaba al final de la fila con expresión aburrida. Me paré a su lado, lo tomé del brazo y lo arrastré al frente, donde estaba el resto del grupo, y por la expresión de Percy al perecer no le agradaba mucho la idea.

Cuando llegó nuestro turno, dejamos que Louanne pasara primero. Lo hizo bastante bien. Cuando la chica bajó, empujamos a Percy hacia adelante, quién nos lanzó una mirada helada y algo aterradora... Dio media vuelta, dispuesto a irse, cuando alguien le gritó cobarde entre risas. Él no se inmutó y siguió caminando.

-¡Hey, Jackson! ¿Te da miedo subir?

El chico de ojos verdes se detuvo sin voltearse.

\- ¡Apuesto a que lo más grande que haz logrado en tu existencia es deletrear tu nombre sin equivocarte!- oyó a alguien burlándose de su dislexia.

Percy se giró con expresión furibunda y caminó hasta el muro de escalada bajo la mirada atenta de todo el gimnasio. Escalo el muro en un tiempo record, saltó los siete metros que lo separaban del suelo, miró desafiante a los alumnos y se largó.

Todos se miraban entre sí completamente estupefactos.


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ Los personajes conocidos de esta historia son propiedad de Rick Riordan.

* * *

**II.**

**Louanne I**

Me sentí orgullosa al bajar del muro. No era muy buena escalando, pero esta vez lo había conseguido.

Lo que yo hice, sin embargo, no tenía punto de comparación con lo que hizo Percy. Fue impresionante, y por qué no, naturalmente un objeto de habladurías.

Era bastante obvio que a Percy le incomodaban todos aquellos susurros a sus espaldas y comenzó a estar aún mas irritable que de costumbre-que ya era mucho decir-. Parecía como si se avergonzara de lo que había hecho, lo cual era francamente alarmante teniendo en cuenta que había sido increíble -_y muy irresponsable, ya que hablamos de ello-_

Durante la clase de literatura me fijé detenidamente en mi amigo. Desde que había vuelto parecía diferente y era algo inquietante. Sin embargo, una de las cosas que seguía igual era su hábito de mirar atentamente por la ventana durante las clases, como esperando algo de lo que nadie excepto él estaba al tanto.

De repente se levantó bruscamente, arrastrando la silla y rompiendo el silencio que había en el aula, antes solo roto por el sonido de la tinta contra el papel.

Se encontró de nuevo siendo víctima de todas las miradas, pero esta vez parecía no sentirlas. No parecía ver a nadie; sus ojos refulgían presos del miedo que al parecer estaba experimentando, pero no veía nada que pudiera asustarlo de aquella manera.

Percy salió corriendo de la habitación sin recoger sus cosas, mientras todos lo miraban extrañados. Algunos incluso se inclinaban hacia adelante con gesto curioso.

Le dirigí una mirada significativa a mis amigos. Lucían tan impactados como yo. Sean y James conversan en voz baja.

El maestro de literatura, tras recuperarse de la impresión, le ordenó a todos sentarse correctamente y seguir escribiendo.

No vimos a Percy en toda la mañana. Lo volvimos a ver poco después de medio día, en el almuerzo. Parecía pensativo.

Nos acercamos a donde estaba y nos sentamos junto a él. Nos dio una mirada triste y esbozó una media sonrisa.

—¿Que sucedió?—inquirió James en voz baja—

—¿Eh?

—¿Que fue lo que te sucedió,Percy?-repitió el chico.

—Y-yo solo…n-no es na-

—¿Quisieras explicarte de una vez, Perseus? -exclamó Mary perdiendo la paciencia-

Primero desapareces sin dejar rastro y luego vuelves como si nada y sin querer responder a nuestras preguntas Cambiaste Percy, lo vemos, no puedes ocultarlo, y lo único que te pedimos es que seas sincero por una vez. Es lo menos que puedes hacer teniendo en cuenta tu misteriosa desaparición de hace un rato.

—Mary...yo...chicos...lo siento, pero n-

—¡Jackson! Veo que volviste, me pregunto de que estabas escapando hoy.

—Vete a darle tus opiniones a quién le importe—contestó Percy entre dientes.

—¿Estás molesto Jackson? No veo por qué deberías estarlo, después de todo solo digo la verdad. Tal vez te molesta que te recuerden que eres un cobarde. ¿No es así_, Perseus?_

_—__Solo lárgate Adams, vete a joder a otra parte._

—La verdad no me apetece, se nota que está molesto. Pero después de todo no me sorprende, a además de ser cobarde también eres débil… y algo irritable, ¿lo sabías Jackson?

—¿Que maldito problema tienes conmigo?

Percy apretaba los puños con fuerza.

Lo siguiente que supe, fue que estaba cubierta con diferentes variedades de líquidos.

Todos los vasos de la estancia habían explotado de pronto.

Percy tenía la misma cara culpable que tuvo tras el asunto del muro de escalada. Paseó la vista por el comedor con ademán nervioso, y caminó directamente hacia la salida.

Lo seguimos discretamente e intentando ser sigilosos hasta el estacionamiento. Nos escondimos tras el edificio y pusimos atención.

Percy estaba junto a una chica rubia de ojos grises tormentosos y una camiseta naranja brillante. Desde donde estábamos, lográbamos escuchar la conversación.

—Percy—escuchamos que decía la chica-deberías tener mas cuidado.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo.

—Promételo—le insistió de manera severa la joven.

—Lo prometo Annabeth

_Así que Annabeth..._

_—_Así que dime Chica Lista ¿Que hacías peleando contra una mantícora justo frente a la escuela?—escuchamos que decía Percy burlonamente.

_¡JÁ! Así que aún podía bromear. Y, ¿Que diablos era una mantícora?_

—Muy gracioso Sesos de Alga, vine a buscarte.

Sesos de alga…era un apodo interesante.

—¿Sucedió algo?—Percy parecía preocupado.

—Han...habido varios ataques al campamento, pero se están defendiendo bastante bien. Por el momento no es nada grave. Solo pensé que deberías saberlo.

—Gracias, Chica Lista.

—No te emociones Sesos de Alga. También vine a recordarte el encuentro con Frank y Hazel. Necesitamos mantenernos al tanto y Nico no es muy...elocuente.

Percy rió brevemente.

—Por mucho que me duela admitirlo, Chica Lista, esta vez tienes razón.

—Siempre la tengo, Cerebro de Algas, siempre la tengo.

—Lo se—dijo Percy riendo nuevamente.

En esos pocos minutos lo había visto reír mas que en todo lo que iba del año.

—Adiós Percy, nos vemos en unos días

—De acuerdo, _Annie._

_—__Cállate Perseus._

Se besaron brevemente y la chica llamada Annabeth se fue caminado rápidamente y atravesó la calle sin dejar de mirar hacia el frente.

_Vaya, no sabía tampoco que Percy tuviera novia._

El chico de ojos verdes mar se giro hacia ellos, sorprendiéndolos espiando.

Su rostro pasó por diferentes etapas. _Sorpresa, rabia, miedo._

Sin darles tiempo de escapar, se dirigió hacia ellos con un brillo asesino en los ojos.

**Jack I**

Siendo completamente sincero, debo admitir que tenía algo de miedo. Está bien, tenía mucho miedo, pero la mirada de Percy era aterradora. Y caminaba directamente hacia nosotros. _Mierda._ Comenzaba a creer que había sido un error seguirlo.

—¿¡Que demonios hacen aquí?!—exclamó el chico frente a nosotros con la voz entrecortada por la rabia.

—Nosotros solo queríamos…— empezó Sean

—¡Les dije interesaran en sus propios asuntos!

Percy hizo un ademán nervioso con los dedos y nos miró una vez más. Luego simplemente se giró para irse.

—¡Percy, espera!—intentó detenerlo Mary, pero no funcionó.

Hice un último intento desesperado.

—¿Por qué te molesta tanto? ¿Qué es lo que no quieres que sepamos, Jackson? Somos tus amigos. Somos tus amigos, Percy. Y puedes ocultarnos cosas, bueno, no tienes que decirnos todo pero...pero nos estás ocultando algo que es importante. No trates de hacernos creer que todo sigue igual, porque no es cierto. Y sabes perfectamente que no somos tan estúpidos; nos damos cuenta Percy, me doy cuenta. Estás destrozado Jackson, hay que estar ciego para no notarlo. Y lo peor es que no hay una razón, Percy. No hay una razón que justifique todo esto.

Y si la hay, no la sabemos, así que ilumínanos de una vez. Vamos habla, Percy. ¡Habla!—terminé respirando pesadamente.

Sorprendentemente, volteó tras mi discurso. Me miraba asombrado por mi agresiva declaración.

—¿Y qué te hace creer que estoy escondiendo algo, Jack? ¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy _destrozado_? ¿Que te hace pensar que si pasara algo, te lo diría?

Sus palabras me golpearon directo en el rostro. Permanecí en silencio, luchando por comprender lo que había sucedido; eso no era algo que el antiguo Percy diría. James respondió por mí.

—Tu actitud, idiota. El Percy que conocíamos jamás hubiera respondido como lo hiciste. Ya no eres tú mismo.

—¡Y tú que sabes sobre mi!- el grito de Percy nos sorprendió a todos—¡No me conoces! ¿QUE ES LO QUE SABES SOBRE MI? ¡No sabes nada!

—¡Si no sé nada, si no sabemos nada, es porque tu no nos lo has mostrado!—contraatacó James perdiendo el control- ¡TU NO QUIERES QUE TE CONOZCAN! ¡PUEDE QUE AL FINAL SI SEAS SOLAMENTE UN INÚTIL PROBLEMÁTICO! ¡UN COBARDE DEMASIADO ESTÚPIDO COMOPARA APRENDER A LEER CON EL NIVEL DE UN NIÑO DE PRIMARIA! ¡PUEDE QUE AL FINAL LO ÚNICO QUE QUIERES SEA FAMA! ¿QUIERES LLAMAR LA ATENCIÓN, NO ES CIERTO?

—¿Es eso lo que piensan?

James pareció arrepentirse tan pronto como lo dijo, pero Percy parecía profundamente herido. No devolvió el ataque, solo nos dio la espalda de nuevo y se marchó.

No vimos a Percy en varias horas. No fue a clase; no estaba en los pasillos, ni en el patio.

Estábamos preocupados.

Al final, avisamos a la directiva. Percy no aparecía y los maestros posiblemente estaban comenzando a pensar que había sido secuestrado u otras posibilidades similares-cada una mas terrorífica que la anterior-

Percy solía desaparecer a medio día y aparecer unas horas después-o al día siguiente- pero lo alarmante de la situación era que esta vez todas las tuberías habían explotado, no había paredes perforadas- que Percy usaba como puerta bastante seguido, debo decir- y ninguno de los guardias lo había visto salir por la puerta principal como una persona normal.

Incluso horas después, seguíamos sin encontrarlo. Me despedí del resto del grupo con un gesto de la mano para ir a la práctica del equipo de natación -era capitán desde la desaparición de Percy-

James corrió hacia mí.

—¡Eh! Te acompaño, compañero. Voy a revisar por los vestuarios…—Se mordió el labio— Tal vez..si no hubiera dicho todas aquellas cosas…

—Está bien amigo. No es tu culpa, no debimos seguirlo.

— Y yo no debí decirle…todo eso.

— Va a aparecer-le dije tratando de calmarlo.-Él está bien, siempre lo está. Vamos.

Comencé a caminar y James me siguió. Llegamos a la entrada de los vestuarios y entramos. Éramos los primeros en llegar. Me cambié rápidamente mientras James buscaba en los cubículos con gesto culpable. No había nada.

Salimos en silencio. Me pareció ver una sombra en el agua. Me incliné hacia el borde y traté de distinguir la silueta difuminada que estaba en el lado opuesto de la piscina-a donde no era muy fácil llegar sin entrar al agua-.

Esperé. Si era una persona tendría que salir tarde o temprano._ O tarde_. Comenzaba a descartar mi teoría, ningún ser humano podía aguantar tanto la respiración._ Me equivoqué_.

Después de unos treinta minutos llegó el equipo-o parte de él, algunos se cambiaban-. Aún estaban en las puertas de los vestuarios, por lo que no podían ver aún lo que yo veía. Finalmente _la silueta_ salió del agua de forma no muy _convencional_. Prácticamente salió impulsada hacia afuera por el agua misma.

Fantástico, mas cosas inexplicables, justo lo que me faltaba.-_Dulce, dulce sarcasmo_.-

_Era Percy_. ¿¡Es que no podía ser alguien más por una maldita vez?!

James lucía tan impactado como yo. Percy estaba de espaldas y respirando agitadamente y al parece aún no nos había visto.

Me acerqué y le toqué el hombro suavemente. No sabía explicar lo que sucedió en ese momento. Él solo…sacó una espada de la nada y _me atravesó con ella_. No estaba herido, me atravesó sin hacerme daño, pero grité de todas formas. Estaba confundido.

Todos me miraban de manera extraña, incluso Percy, aunque él tenía una mirada calculadora.

—¿Jack? ¿Por qué gritaste?—me preguntaba James sacudiéndome. Pero yo estaba demasiado sorprendido para reaccionar normalmente.

—¿N-no…no la viste?

—¿Ver qué cosa?

—¡_Pues la espada_! ¿Qué otra cosa va a ser?—exclamé indignado.

Percy continuaba dedicándome aquella mirada inquisitiva, que me hacía sentir algo incómodo. Probablemente ya había perdido la cordura.

Un jadeo sorprendido me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

—¿Como?—James observaba al ojiverde con la boca abierta.

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando?—decía Percy.

—_Estás seco, Percy._

Percy miró hacia abajo con una expresión horrorizada.

— Yo…si.

— Pero… ¿Por qué?

Pero Percy no respondió, huyo como siempre, evadiéndonos.

Al día siguiente, la noticia de lo apasionante que había sido la práctica del equipo de natación se extendió por la escuela.

Todos observaban a Percy fijamente-_ lo que ya se estaba haciendo una mala costumbre_\- y esta vez, a mí también.

Caminábamos en silencio hacia el gimnasio. Al entrar a los vestidores masculinos las conversaciones se cortaron abruptamente.

Debo admitir que me sentí algo…observado. Compadecía a Percy, creía entender cómo se sentía cuatro de los cinco días a la semana. El los ignoró olímpicamente y yo traté de imitarlo.

La clase de ese día duraba dos horas y era una especie de…_deportes a la carta_. Está bien, eso no tuvo sentido, digamos que había diferentes actividades, expuestas en círculo y podías elegir.

Escalada, hándbol, bádminton, esgrima y, por alguna razón, saltar a la cuerda. _De acuerdo._

Estaba bastante seguro de Percy no iba a acercarse a más de un metro de el muro de escalada,- y para ser sinceros yo tampoco, no quería ser el blanco de las miradas sin Percy para distraerlas-.

Nos decidimos por el Hándbol, no era muy difícil, estaba a la altura del piso y no había tanta gente.

A la mitad del partido, nos sentamos a descansar junto a los dos equipos. Todo iba bien, hasta que vinieron a joder…_Que se pudran_.

—¡Hey, Roberts! Al parecer Jackson no es el único cobarde. Ciertamente te gana en cobardía pero tú no te quedas atrás.

—Cállate de una vez—mascullé ligeramente avergonzado

—¿El indefenso _Jackie-jack_ tiene miedo? ¿Me dice que me calle?

—Sí, Pitcher, hazle un favor al mundo y cierra la boca.

—¡Ah, Jackson, había olvidado que estabas allí!—dijo con fingida jovialidad el chico.

—Con un cerebro del tamaño de una canica como el que tienes no me extrañan tus problemas de memoria.

—Y lo dice un chico hiperactivo con… ¿Como era? Ah, sí, _dislexia—_dijo Adams vocalizando exageradamente, acercándose seguido del resto de su séquito a defender a su amigo.

Notaba que Percy intentaba permanecer indiferente a sus palabras, pero sentía la rabia hervir en su interior. Debo admitir que cuando estaba furioso, Percy daba miedo.

_—__Vete al Hades_.

—¿Al qué?-preguntó extrañado.

—No importa, no podrías comprenderlo de todas formas—responió entre dientes.

— Hagamos algo Jackson—Propuso uno de los chicos— Te reto a un duelo, debilucho, el primero que marque.

— No gracias, Zheng, estoy bien aquí.

—Así que si eres un cobarde—casi podía oír a Percy rechinar los dientes—Bueno, no es ninguna sopres-

—_Hagámoslo_, terminó aceptando .

Odiaba decirlo, pero Bruce Zheng era bastante bueno en esgrima. Está bien, _muy bueno._ _Demonios_.

Los dos jóvenes se pararon frente a frente con una mirada desafiante. Bruce atacó primero, pero Percy lo esquivó a una velocidad impresionante y le devolvió el golpe sin contemplaciones. Cuando Zheng logró reaccionar, la punta de la espada estaba en su estómago. Se veía muy impresionado, probablemente nadie le había ganado antes. Luego la rabia se sobrepuso a la sorpresa y se lanzó sobre Percy, que estaba de espaldas. Tuve miedo por mi amigo, pero de pronto Zheng se encontró en el suelo, con el pie de Percy sobre el cuello.

—¿Así que te gusta atacar por la espalda, no es así? Me parece que tú eres el cobarde, imbécil—decía el chico de ojos verdes.

Luego pareció darse cuenta de que estaba bajo la mirada de todo el alumnado y profesorado-otra vez- y quitó el pié del cuello de Bruce

Bajó de la improvisada tarima que había instalado el señor Morris y se fue sin mirar a nadie.

_Estas salidas dramáticas comenzaban a desquiciarme_.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Rick Riordan.

* * *

**III.**

**Jack II**

Aún después de que el idiota Percy hubo desaparecido de la vista, todos seguimos con la vista fija en el lugar por el que se había ido y una expresión un poco idiota.

De acuerdo, _bastante_ idiota, pero no es el punto.

No tenía idea de que Percy fuera tan bueno con la espada y, a juzgar el silencio que se podía apreciar en la estancia, los demás tampoco.

Pudo haber sido suerte, es cierto, pero la ferocidad en sus ojos y la determinación de dibujada en su rostro me convencieron de que no lo era.

También estaba el hecho de que le había ganado no una sino dos veces a Bruce Zheng, toda una proeza. La segunda vez hubiera sido imposible ganar con solo algo de suerte.

Estaba convencido de que Percy era más peligroso de lo que aparentaba- que ya era mucho, cabe mencionar-. Sentía que su amigo estaba _conteniéndose_.

Parecía un maldito paranoico . Y, _demonios_, también tenía que dejar de hablar conmigo mismo.

A la hora del almuerzo estaba casi feliz aunque aún faltaran algunas horas para el final del día.

Lo único negativo de estar en casa, era que durante el tiempo que pasaba lejos de la escuela, no podía continuar con mi meta auto-impuesta de vigilar a Percy y descubrir la verdad.

Me senté en una mesa en la que estaban reunidos todos mis amigos- incluso Percy, con aire distraído-.

—¿Qué hay?—pregunté alegremente.

—Hey, Jack. ¿Qué hay de nuevo?—saludó de vuelta Mary

—No mucho, la verdad.

Mary hizo un gesto con la mano como diciéndole que sabía a lo que se refería y siguió comiendo perezosamente.

Sentí que alguien tiraba de mi brazo hacia abajo con fuerza. Y pronto me vi sentado entra Sean y James, que me observaban expectantes.

—¿Hola? ¿Cómo está todo? ¿Podrían parar de mirarme fijamente?

—¿Qué? Ah, sí. Lo siento. Observa a Percy, ¿Qué es lo que ves?

—Pues a Percy, les respondí como si fuera obvio— Ya sabes, tu amigo. Ese chico de ahí, el de pelo negro y ojos verd-

—No—cortó impacientemente— ¿Qué vez en él?

—¿En él?

—Si, _en él._ ¿Que notas en su actitud?

—¿Parece algo absorto?

—Si, exacto.

Hubo un silencio tenso.

— ¿Y qué pasa con eso?—pregunté dudoso.

—Mira esto—susurró antes de voltearse bruscamente—¡Eh, Percy!

James llamó a Percy en voz alta. No obtuvo respuesta. Lo intentó de nuevo, casi gritando, pero Percy aun no se movía. Incluso le pasó la mano frente a su rostro de forma irritada. Nada, absolutamente nada.

Todo el grupo observaba como Percy seguía inmóvil, como una estatua, y los ojos desenfocados. Algo ciertamente inusual teniendo en cuenta que el chico sufría de trastorno de deficit de atención.

Mary, que estaba a su lado y parecía aburrida de la situación, lo sacudió con energía. Finalmente Percy pareció salir del trance.

—¿Ah?—murmuró aún aturdido.

Se escuchó una especie de explosión y eso pareció despertar a Percy por completo.

El ruido se repitió. Todo el alumnado y los pocos adultos presentes en el comedor miraban arriba y a los lados, tratando de descifrar el origen del sonido.

De repente, todas las puertas se abrieron al mismo tiempo, causando un estruendo, y por ellas entraron todas las personas que no habían estado en la cafetería ante siendo empujadas por…por…estaban siendo empujadas por…_esas cosas_.

No podían ser _humanas_. Eran mujeres con la pierna izquierda hecha de algún metal de color rojizo-bronce tal vez- , sus pezuñas golpeaban el suelo mientras cojeaban meciendo sus cabezas de manera extraña, resaltando un pelo que parecía hecho de fuego llameante y enmarcaba sus rostros pálidos y demacrados de color hueso._ Pero nadie más parecía verlas_.

La muchedumbre parecía confundida, pero no parecía notar que tan horribles eran las criaturas que los guiaban.

Recordó la espada, y como él había sido el único en notarla. También recordó la mirada calculadora de Percy es ese momento. Giró la cabeza y observó a su amigo.

Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y la boca en una línea tensa. Supuso que el también podía verlas. Se alegraba de no ser el único que veía cosas extrañas, tenía miedo de estar enloqueciendo.

Cuando todas las personas hubieron entrado, las puertas fueron cerradas y varias de aquellas aterradoras mujeres vigilaban las puertas evitando así cualquier tipo de escape.

— _Empusas—_habló Percy en voz baja, hablando consigo mismo.

Nos volteamos hacía él con expresión interrogante.

—¿Empu- que?—oí a Sean preguntar.

Percy no respondió, simplemente siguió observando a aquellas extrañas criaturas con una mueca de odio.

Los monstruosos especímenes comenzaron a examinar a la concurrencia; toda la escuela estaba reunida. Parecían estar buscando a alguien especifico.

Sentí lastima por el que sería el objetivo de esas cosas. Y luego la mirada de una de ellas se posó en nosotros. Creía que seguiría de largo como había hecho con todo el lugar, pero al parecer ese no era el plan.

La criatura llamó a las demás y pronto decenas de las supuestas Empusas nos observaban con una mirada casi hambrienta.

—Perseus Jackson—chilló una de ellas con voz silbante.

Casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva al oír el nombre que salió de los labios de la mujer monstruo. Percy solo apretó sus nudillos hasta que estuvieron blancos.

—Mira a todos estos mortales, Jackson. Dime ¿son importantes para ti?

¿_Mortales_?

-¿Q-que eres?—pregunté con la voz temblorosa, sin saber donde conseguí el valor suficiente como para abrir la boca.

-¡Oh! Pero qué tenemos aquí, parece que hay alguien que ve a través de la Niebla. ¡Qué amigos tan especiales tienes hijo del dios del mar! No parece que te entusiasme mucho la idea, ¿no es así?—suspiró exageradamente antes de continuar—Qué lástima que en unos minutos verán lo mentiroso que eres. O quizá no, puede que estén muertos para entonces.

Se giró hacia mí con un semblante que pretendía verse amistoso pero en realidad era simple y llanamente aterrador.

—Desaparecen desaparecen—canturreó aparentemente entusiasmada.— Y lo destruyen todo.

—Mestizos…siempre metiendo las narices en asuntos que no les atañen—se quejó otra de ellas.

-Pero ahora van a saber—mascullo entre dientes.— Esto es una venganza por la humillación a nuestra señora, semidiós.

Chasqueó los dedos. Los gritos aterrados hacían eco en el comedor.

Los alaridos pronto menguaron y dieron paso a los sollozos asustados y suspiros temblorosos.

Lo sabían, las habían visto, estaba seguro.

Se acercaron como depredadores y todos retrocedieron. Todos excepto Percy. A decir verdad, la multitud lo observaba como si estuviera loco.

Una de las mujeres se lanzó en su dirección, pero Percy la esquivó saltando hacia la derecha. A pesar de sus piernas asimétricas, las empusas se movían bastante rápido.

Otras dos atacaron al chico, en las esquivó con algo de dificultad y sacó un… ¿bolígrafo de plástico?

Al segundo siguiente, en lugar del bolígrafo, en la mano de Percy había una espada amenazante- con la que lo había atravesado, si mal no recordaba-.

Levantó la hoja de la espada y atravesó a uno de los monstruos de lado a lado. La criatura se deshizo en un montículo de polvo y Percy se volvió respirando agitadamente y con una mirada capaz de aterrorizar a un león hambriento. Volvió a levantar la espada.

Estaba asustado. Pero no exactamente de las criaturas con una pierna metálica. No, estaba asustado de la manera en que mi amigo pulverizaba a todas aquellas criaturas sin parpadear.

Joder, Bruce Zheng podía considerarse afortunado de seguir con vida. Parecía una máquina asesina, no vacilaba en sus ataques ni dudaba en el siguiente movimiento.

Cuando todas fueron destruidas- y convertidas a continuación en un polvo amarillento- a excepción de unas seis o siete, una de ellas detuvo a sus compañeras y le habló a Percy con un odio que no se esforzaba por ocultar.

—Puede que puedas vencernos, semidiós, pero la señora sabe muchas cosas. Si, muchas cosas.

_Semidiós_, _semidiós_. Lo llamaban semidiós. Ya era la segunda vez que las escuchaba llamarlo así. Pero eso era imposible. Hijo del dios del mar. Tal cosa como eso no existe, está en los libros de fantasía.

Los murmullos se escuchaban claramente. Estaba seguro de que no todos habían escuchado las palabras del monstruo, demasiado concentrados en la espada letal o los dientes mortíferos de las criaturas. Si, era muy posible.

—Sabemos muchas cosas... ¡MUCHAS! Nuestra señora lo sabe, ella nos prometió que después podríamos destrozarlos. Destrozarte a ti y a la chica rubia. Me pregunto si vendrá pronto…

—¿Annabeth? —jadeó horrorizado—No pueden cruzar las barreras. Es imposible.

La risa macabra de la mujer resonó durante algunos segundos.

—¿Imposible? No lo creo. Vamos, intenta llamar a tu novia en tu precioso campamento.

¿_Campamento_? ¿Se refería al lugar en el que Percy había pasado el verano antes de desaparecer?

La empusa lanzó una especie de moneda de oro al aire, mostrando sus dientes puntiagudos en una sonrisa que era todo menos amable. Después empujó en su dirección un vaso de agua, que se tambaleó era del borde de la mesa.

Percy la atrapó en el aire y la giró entre sus dedos con desconfianza.

Levantó un poco la mano con expresión concentrada y un pequeño remolino de agua de agua clara se formó frente a él.

Por primera vez me giré para ver a los demás. Toda la audiencia estaba petrificada. Varios gritaban y otros parecían desconcertados. Observaban al chico con asombro. El pequeño remolino frente a Percy se transformó en una especie de cortina de agua en la que se reflejaban colores pálidos gracias a la luz que se filtraba por los ventanales.

—Diosa Iris, acepta mi ofrenda, muéstrame a Annabeth Chase—pronunció Percy casi inaudiblemente, lanzando la moneda dorada a través del agua. En vez de atravesarla y caer del otro lado, desapareció.

Durante algunos segundos, no sucedió nada, pero a continuación, en la cortina de agua comenzó a formarse una imagen al principio difusa y después cada vez más nítida.

Era la chica con la que habían visto a Percy en el estacionamiento, pero estaba atada en el suelo y junto a ella había otra de aquellas mujeres esqueléticas.

Lo escalofriante no era del todo que estuviera inmovilizada, sino que las cuerdas que habías usado para atar sus manos y pies descalzos parecían metálicas. Eran muy finas y cortaban la piel de la chica. Sus muñecas y tobillos sangraban profusamente.

La muchacha pareció darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observada y levantó la mirada. Al enfocara Percy su semblante pareció relajarse un poco, pero no del todo, estaba claro que veía a los monstruos que contemplaban la escena.

—¿Percy? ¡Percy! ¡Tienes que salir de ahí!

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! ¿Estás en la cabaña de Atenea?

—Yo…Si. Pero Percy, no lo entiendes-

—¿Cómo lograron entrar?

—Percy, trajer-

La conexión se cortó cuando una de las empusas interrumpió la conexión, atravesando la cortina de agua y disolviendo la escena.

Percy la miró con rabia y la apuñaló en el cuello.

—Sabemos que puedes devolvernos al Tártaro, Jackson—otra de las mujeres tomó la palabra— Pero también sabemos de algo que no puedes destruir. Que no pudiste destruir. Nuestra señora las envió. Ella sabe que casi mueres al enfrentarte a ellas. Todos los asesinatos que has cometido… ¿Cómo se siente?

¿_Asesinatos_? No, Percy nunca mataría a nadie.

El chico gruño.

—Y no me arrepiento.

_No._ Contuve la respiración.

—Sin contar que siempre pueden volver a renacer, ¿no es cierto? Es francamente irritante. No importa cuántos monstruos destruyamos, siempre vuelven por más, ni siquiera desaparecen por unas cuantas décadas—dijo con una sonrisa sardónica.

De acuerdo, desde mi punto de vista no contaba exactamente como asesinato.

Otra de aquellas criaturas entró por una de las puertas. Pero a diferencia de las demás, ella ya había estado en esta escuela. Tenía un parecido inquietante con…Kelly.

Una de las animadoras que se habían visto involucradas en el accidente de la sala de música.

_Pensándolo bien, eso explicaba muchas cosas._

—Perseus Jackson. Es bueno volver a verte…_.o no—_terminó entre dientes.

Percy soltó una risa sarcástica.

—¿Disfrutaste del tiempo extra en el Tártaro?

—Maldito… ¿¡Cómo te atreves?! Voy a disfrutar esto—siseó enfadada la chica.— Nos engañaste. Y la engañaste a ella. Con su ayuda, por fin podré matarte.

—¿Qué las empusas no eran propiedad de Hécate?

—Tal vez—respondió con el enojo visible en su deformado rostro.—pero nos han… ofrecido una mejor oferta, al menos temporal. _Yo voy a obtener mi venganza esta vez,_ Jackson.

Se escuchó un graznido y el rostro de Percy se contrajo de miedo por primera vez.

**Mary I**

Joder. _No entender ni una mierda _es una expresión delicada y perfectamente acertada para la situación.

Primero, nada esto es considerado posible. Cualquiera perdería los nervios, digo, si la jodida naturaleza no lo había puesto muy amablemente frente a mis ojos antes, no veo por qué tenía que ser ahora. No. Es .Posible. Debo estar alucinando….otra vez.

Como cuando fui a visitar a alguna prima lejana junto a mi familia e imaginé que el gato estaba patinando -bastante bien, debo agregar-.

Segundo, no veo que tendría yo que ver en esto. Bueno, yo y toda la maldita escuela. Si la verdad existen toda clase de cosas imposibles, pues no sé por qué decidieron venir a estorbar justo aquí.

Ah, ya, claro, Jackson. ¡Magnifico! Ya encontré algo aún mas anormal que su actitud, mujeres híbridas demoniacas con ansias de sangre. Simplemente genial.

Lo verdaderamente alarmante, es que Percy no parecía estar asustado; algo preocupado, tal vez. O era extremadamente valiente, o extremadamente estúpido. Con Percy nunca se sabe.

Todo iba bien –tan bien como se puede en una situación de este calibre- hasta que se escuchó ese sonido. No lo sé, una especie de chirrido o graznido. Solo en ese momento, Percy pareció petrificarse y su rostro perdió toda tonalidad.

Estaba asustado, muy asustado. Y aparentemente todos lo notaron porque varios soltaron exhalaciones trémulas o pequeños gemidos aterrados.

Había algo peor que aquellas criaturas pálidas y amenazadoras. Algo con el poder de aterrorizar a mi amigo.

Los chillidos desconocidos se incrementaron. Algo grande rasgó el aire sobre mi cabeza. Un olor tenue a azufre inundó mis fosas nasales.

Unos pájaros esqueléticos con características humanas rodeaban a Percy, que retrocedía con la espada en alto. Había unas veinte de esas cosas rondando y acercándose.

Me preguntaba por qué no atacaba, por qué no se defendía. Percy solo seguía allí retrocediendo frente a los monstruos.

¡Hazlo!—quise gritar.—¡Mátalas! Pero de mis labios no salía ningún sonido.

Una de ellas, cansada de esperar, se lanzó sobre mi amigo con un chirrido espantoso. Percy solo la esquivó rodando hacia la derecha. Sin embargo, no usó su espada. Seguía levantándola con gesto amenazante pero no hacia ningún movimiento que indicara que finalmente iba a atacar.

En el rostro de la primera criatura en atacar, me pareció ver una sonrisa maliciosa –algo bastante difícil teniendo en cuenta lo que tenían por rostro esas cosas-.

Voló como una flecha y las garras extendidas en nuestra dirección, se dirigía probablemente al azar hacia un Stanley Adams demasiado impresionado para reaccionar –al menos a tiempo, antes de ser destrozado por un monstruo mutante-.

La espada plateada de Percy atravesó a la cosa mitad pájaro de lado a lado, seccionándola justo por la mitad.

El silencio pesado y expectante fue quebrado por las voces agudas y penetrantes de las criaturas voladoras. Parecían riéndose a carcajadas.

Enfoqué el rostro de Percy. Cerró los ojos brevemente frunciendo el ceño. Se oían jadeos horrorizados. Bajé la mirada un poco confundida.

Y luego vi la sangre.

* * *

Gracias a todos por leer, comentar, seguir o agregar a favoritos esta historia.

**N/A: Voy a borrar la nota de autor después de la actualización de el miércoles. **

LectioInAeternum: Me alegra que te guste. Si, de acuerdo, aunque la traducción sería "Descubro".


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Rick Riordan.

* * *

**IV.**

**Stanley I**

Estaba horrorizado. Las risas estridentes de aquellas criaturas aún resonaban en mis oídos. La sangre. Había mucha sangre. Sangraba mucho.

¿Pero qué podía hacer? No entendía cómo es que Jackson había resultado herido. Percy seguía de pie, rodeado de aquellas cosas. Y sangraba, _sangraba mucho_.

Ellas parecían haber descubierto una estrategia. Atacar. _Atacarnos_. Percy intentaba frenarlas sin lastimarlas realmente, pero no lo estaba logrando.

Al parecer no quería herirlas, pero ellas, ellas peleaban sin piedad. Tuvo que dar una estocada que atravesó a uno de los monstruos y cayó de rodillas. Vi como apretaba el mango de la espada con fuerza, tenía los nudillos blancos. No podía verle el rostro, tapado por el flequillo.

Se oyó como alguien –o algo, a estas alturas, ya no estaba seguro de nada- golpeaba las puertas.

Se abrieron dando paso a dos _empusas_-había dicho Percy en voz baja, en la mesa junto a la suya- que tiraban con ellas a la chica rubia que había aparecido en la proyección. Era muy bonita, aunque estuviera atada y cubierta de sangre.

Cuando las criaturas se alejaron, la chica levantó la vista.

—¡NO! ¡PERCY!—luchó furiosamente contra sus ataduras, pero eso solo la hizo caer al suelo.

Perseus Jackson pareció reconocer la voz, y giró la cabeza en su dirección.

—¿Annabeth? ¡Annabeth! —sonaba aliviado.-.

_Annabeth_. Era un bonito nombre.

No entiendo cómo puede estar alguien aliviado mientras se desangra frente a una multitud de personas.

Odiaba admitir que… tenía miedo. Tenía mucho miedo. Nunca había visto tanta sangre en mi vida –sangre _real_, al menos- y no sabía qué hacer.

Algunas _empusas _arrastraron a Percy y a la chica rubia en nuestra dirección gruñendo y esbozando sonrisas divertidas. Los amigo de Jackson, que se encontraban muy cerca, se apresuraron a arrodillarse junto a ellos.

La chica sollozaba con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, mientras acunaba la cabeza de Percy en su regazo.

-No, por favor. No de nuevo, Percy, por favor.

Le acariciaba la cabeza con las manos atadas. Este estaba inmóvil, y la espada –dios sabe de dónde la había sacado- reposaba a su lado. Pero aún respiraba, estaba seguro de eso, su pecho se movía rítmicamente.

—¿Qué...Q-que hacemos?—preguntó Sean nerviosamente.

La muchacha no respondió, se incorporó son dificultad, quitando la cabeza de Percy de su regazo y apoyándola en el suelo con delicadamente y le pidió a Mary que tomara algo del bolsillo de sus vaqueros.

Las personas reunidas intentaban divisar que estaba sucediendo, observaban todo en silencio y los…monstruos no parecían prestar atención, al menos por el momento.

Annabeth tenía en las manos una pequeña bolsa plástica con algo que parecían cubitos de dulce de leche –algo aplastados- dentro.

Intentando no derramar sangre sobre ellos, tomó uno con cuidado y lo puso en la boca de Percy.

No lograba ver su rostro, el cuerpo de la chica rubia me lo impedía. Escuché como inhalaba ruidosamente y luego tosía sin hacer mucho ruido, pero no se levantó. Se quedó extendido en el suelo respirando de manera agitada. Sin embargo, aún sangraba.

Unos minutos después se incorporó lentamente hasta quedar sentado.

—¿Deberíamos llamar a-

—¿Cómo?—suspiró Annabeth.

Parecieron darse cuenta de que eran observados y escuchados por todos.

Y eso fue… bueno, fue lo único que entendí.

Como era posible que Percy Jackson, que era _disléxico_, cabe mencionar, y no lograba dominar por completo ni siquiera el inglés, su idioma materno, pudiera hablar… lo que sea que estuviera hablando.

Los diferentes tipos de criaturas comenzaron a detenerse y hacer silencio, observando por fin a la multitud.

**James II**

—Primero vamos a divertirnos un poco —dijo una de las empusas.

Era aterradora, y el parecido con una de las porristas que habían estado involucradas en el incidente de la sala de música la hacía aún mas inquietante.

—¿Recuerdas tu defecto fatídico, pequeño engendro del mar? Debo admitir que me sorprendió que fueras tan…_generoso_.

¿Generoso? ¿Era aquello un defecto?

Y sin ningún aviso, se lanzó agresivamente hacía la chica rubia, la amiga de Percy.

Creí que iba a destrozarle el rostro, pero fue empujada hacía un lado.

Mi amigo y la criatura se revolcaban furiosamente. Pero sabía que iba a perder, después de todo, el no contaba con garras afiladas y fuerza sobrehumana.

O tal vez me equivoqué; a pesar de no tener cuchillas afiladas incorporadas a su cuerpo era fuerte y tenía habilidad .

Sin embargo, no fue suficiente. Una herida como aquella en el abdomen tenía que ser incomoda durante un combate.

Los espolones puntiagudos se enterraron justo debajo de su cuello, cerca de su garganta.

Sentí nauseas.

La mujer se separó rápidamente de su cuerpo riéndose entre dientes. Tenían que estar_ bromeando._

Percy se arrastró con dificultad hasta quedar junto a Annabeth de nuevo.

Esta parecía a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso, un derrame cerebral, o ambos.

Repetíauna especia de mantra rápida y nerviosamente, casi sin respirar ._ Por qué por qué por qué por qué._

—¿P-Percy?—balbuceé—¿Estás bien?

Él emitió un gorgoteo ahogado, antes de poder pronunciar un _si_ menos débil de lo que creí.

La chica rubia me lanzó una mirada molesta.

Bien, de acuerdo, no era una pregunta muy inteligente, lo admito, pero estaba asustado.

—¿Annabeth?—oí preguntar a Mary.

—Si

—¿Hay algo que…?¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?- terminó con voz temblorosa.

No pude sino agradecer en silencio a Mary por preguntar algo útil.

—Yo…yo no... ¿Tienes agua?

—¿_Agua_? ¿Crees que sirva de algo?

—Si, estoy segura—respondió Annabeth con voz firme.

Mary asintió.

Sean pareció recordar algo. Se giró hacia la…novia de Percy.

—¿Por qué no usas otra vez esos…eh...ya sabes los cu-

—No es una buena idea- interrumpió la chica.

—¿Y por qué no? Hace unos minutos func-

—No es prudente- Volvió a interrumpir bufando.—Hay una alta probabilidad de que se queme y se convierta en cenizas.

Sean formó un leve _oh_ con sus labios y permaneció en silencio. Estaba seguro de que al igual que yo, no tenía idea de a lo que se refería la muchacha con _convertirse en cenizas_. Esperaba que no fuera en sentido literal.

Mary volvió junto a nosotros con una cantimplora y se la tendió a Annabeth con expresión satisfecha.

Sentía como todas las miradas –tanto humanas como….de lo que sea que fueran esas cosas- estaban clavadas en nuestra dirección. Me hacían sentir incómodo.

Annabeth destapó la cantimplora y vertió el contenido sobre las heridas abiertas de mi amigo.

Sorprendentemente, estas parecieron mejorar. Casi podía ver la piel regenerándose levemente.

Decir que estaba sorprendido era quedarse corto. Comenzaba a sospechar que tanto la chica rubia como mi amigo no eran exactamente…_humanos_.

Percy tenía razón, no lo conocía; no lo conocíamos tanto como presumíamos hacerlo.

* * *

**N/A: Bien, las correcciones estás listas, borré la nota de autor y en el próximo capítulo hay "nuevo material".**

**Mis queridos, esto por fin va a tener algo que ver con el resumen. Siento los cliffhangers, espero que no les molesten -demasiado-**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:** Los derechos de autor de esta historia son propiedad de Rick Riordan y de 20th Century Fox ®

* * *

**V.**

**Louanne II**

_Comenzaba a sospechar que tanto la chica rubia como mi amigo no eran exactamente…humanos._

_Percy tenía razón, no lo conocía; no lo conocíamos tanto como presumíamos hacerlo._

* * *

Cuando creí que ya nada podría ir peor, las puertas se abrieron de nuevo.

Bajo el umbral se encontraba un grupo de unas cien personas; chicos y chicas jóvenes con camisetas naranja brillante. Todos parecían magullados e irritados.

Fueron conducidos hacia el interior de la estancia a base de empujones y chillidos por parte de los monstruos que cojeaban arrastrando sus piernas metálicas.

A esa distancia noté que estaban siendo retenidos con los mismos cordones finos y brillantes que rodeaban los tobillos y las muñecas de Annabeth, la muchacha rubia.

Al llegar al centro de la estancia, fueron obligados a dejarse caer; algunos sentados, otros arrodillados y otros manteniendo precariamente el equilibrio sobre sus costados.

Por unos segundos todo quedó en silencio, causando una sensación casi aplastante, pero de manera súbita sentí el suelo temblar ligeramente. Confundida, me removí algo nerviosa.

El movimiento aumentaba rápidamente y grietas pequeñas y poco profundas comenzaron a aparecer en linóleo blanco, formando patrones extraños.

Observé atónita como el suelo finalmente se resquebrajó hasta formar una fisura de varios metros y de apariencia abismal que atravesó la cafetería.

Grité cuando percibí una mano esquelética sujetar el borde irregular. De la hendidura surgieron más de una decena de cadáveres esqueléticos con el cráneo hundido y en diferentes estados de descomposición.

Algunos no eran más que huesos y otros aún tenían algunos mechones de pelo adheridos a sus cráneos grisáceos. Vestía ropas de épocas muy variadas y diferentes; togas, armaduras o incluso uniformes de la segunda guerra mundial.

Los cadáveres se erguían frente a nosotros antes de dirigirse hacia los monstruos alzando sus armas de apariencia fantasmal.

Las criaturas deformes; tanto aladas como no; desintegraron a decenas de esqueletos, pero estos eran demasiados. Ambos lados peleaban ferozmente en un revoltijo de huesos, garras, y golpes chirriantes.

De pronto, todo se detuvo, los esqueletos dejaron de surgir del gigantesco agujero en el suelo, que se cerró poco después con un gran estruendo, dejando una marca irregular en el lugar en donde había estado.

Observé a las empusas deshacerse de los últimos zombies y a los pájaros humanoides sobrevolar animosamente el lugar, impregnando el aire del potente olor a azufre que emanaban.

—¡Nico!—

Me giré violentamente hacia el grupo de personas que había entrado hace unos minutos, que ahora rodeaban a una figura vestida enteramente de negro extendida sobre el suelo, probablemente inconsciente. La que había gritado era una chica morena con el pelo ensortijado que lucía visiblemente preocupada.

—Fue un buen intento— suspiró alguien junto a ella golpeando levemente el hombro. —Es una lástima que no funcionara.

—¿Que hace Hazel aquí?— le preguntó Percy a la chica Annabeth.

Casi había olvidado que ambos se encontraban a mi lado.

—Creí que estaba con los romanos—continuó en voz baja el pelinegro.

—Estaba hospedándose en el campamento por una temporada, mencionó que quería hacerle compañía a su hermano.

Sin poder retener mi curiosidad, hablé en el mismo tono.

—¿Los romanos?— susurré.

La pareja se sobresaltó y Annabeth me dio una mirada desconfiada.

Ambos lucían visiblemente nerviosos.

Percy se aclaró la garganta, y realizó un gesto afirmativo inclinando duramente la cabeza.

Comprendiendo que no iba a recibir algo mejor que aquello, posé la mirada de nuevo en la silueta en el piso.

Era un chico de apariencia sombría y cabellos oscuros, que ahora se encontraba siendo revisado por un muchacho alto y rubio vestido con la conocida camiseta anaranjada, sandalias y bermudas de color claro. Su gesto grave y profesional contrastaba graciosamente con su apariencia casual y despreocupada.

Nuestros captores observaban atentamente todo movimiento en la sala silenciosamente. Finalmente el muchacho en el piso se removió levemente y el rubio atractivo sonrió.

Se irguió con relativa fluidez y parpadeó repetidas veces, como si le molestara la iluminación del lugar. Me fijé en sus rasgos detenidamente.

Tenía un rostro de facciones delicadas; los ojos castaños enmarcados por pestañas oscuras escondidos a medias tras algunos mechones de color negro azabache que caían sobre su frente desordenadamente. Unas profundas ojeras púrpuras coronaban sus mejillas translucidas de un leve tono oliváceo.

Sonreí levemente al verlo fulminar con la mirada al muchacho que había estado revisándolo hasta hace algunos minutos, quién es este momento gestualizaba exageradamente con las manos extendidas. El pelinegro lo observaba entrecerrando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño, bufando ocasionalmente como un niño pequeño. Era un espectáculo divertido.

Interrumpiendo de nuevo cualquier intercambio que hubiera podido haber en la cafetería, algunas empusas se abrieron paso entre la multitud arrastrando con ellas un enorme espejo reluciente con un marco ornamentado de color dorado. Estaba decorado con intrigados diseños de escenas épicas representadas por pequeños figurines en movimiento dibujados sobre la superficie chapada de la moldura.

Lo transportaron hasta una pared desnuda en el extremo opuesto de la estancia, donde lo recostaron cuidadosamente. Se aseguraron de que ne se caería por accidente y se retiraron hacia un costado.

Esperé enfermizamente expectante.

La superficie lisa del espejo onduló ligeramente, creando un efecto similar al que se produciría al lanzar una roca al agua de un estanque y la imagen reflejada de la cafetería desapareció; a pesar de los movimientos irregulares, pude distinguir un conjunto de formas translucidas y difuminadas.

Unos segundos después, la superficie del espejo quedó inmóvil de nuevo y todos pudieron observar algo que parecía ser la sala de estar un piso razonablemente pequeño. Las paredes eran de un desagradable amarillo pastel y el suelo estaba cubierto de envolturas y latas de cerveza. Se oían algunas voces entremezcladas que parecían provenir de otra habitación y el incesante zumbido de una televisión encendida.

Oí a Percy jadear audiblemente. Parecía incluso más horrorizado que la chica rubia a su lado, quién parecía haber olvidado como parpadear.

El el centro de la estancia, el pelinegro siniestro le hablaba al oído al chico rubio retorciéndose las manos nerviosamente.

* * *

**N/A: Si a alguien le interesa, declaro que no he muerto -aún-. Antes de que alguien me corte la garganta por no actualizar, en mi defensa, la inspiración es una criatura mezquina que llega en los momentos más ****inesperados. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. **


End file.
